SpongeBob's Proposal
by Dreadwing216
Summary: SpongeBob takes Sandy on a picnic to where they first met and SpongeBob has a special surprise for Sandy while they eat the food.


**SpongeBob's Proposal **

This was another idea that I had today. In this short story SpongeBob and Sandy have a picnic at where they first met and SpongeBob has a special surprise for Sandy...

It was a lovely evening in Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob and Sandy were walking to where they first met. They were going to have a picnic there after SpongeBob asked Sandy if she would like to go on one with him. The two were holding each other's hands while SpongeBob was holding the basket with his other one.

"Thank you for bringing me here for a picnic SpongeBob" said Sandy, "It was very sweet of you."

"It was my pleasure Sandy" Said SpongeBob, "I want this to be perfect for just us two." Secretly SpongeBob had a special surprise for Sandy but that will be ready for later on...

When they arrived SpongeBob settled out the picnic blanket and the Sandy settled out all of the food, tea and the desert which was their personal favourite: apple pie.

"There we go SpongeBob, the picnic's set" Said Sandy. The two then sit down on the blanket and they decided to eat the sandwiches first.

"I've got cheese and pickle Sandy" said SpongeBob, "What have you got?" Sandy then got out her sandwich which was a bacon sandwich. "Bacon I've got" said Sandy.

"Sandy?" Asked SpongeBob, "What about your helmet?"

"I can take it off for half an hour SpongeBob, don't worry" Said Sandy as she removed her helmet and puts it on the ground beside her.

"Well then..." Said SpongeBob, "Let's eat!" The two then started eating their sandwiches. The tastes in their sandwiches were tasty and freshly made.

It took about one minute and the two finish their sandwiches. "Those were delicious!" Said Sandy. "Yeah they were" Said SpongeBob. Next was the pasta with curry sauce. The sauce was hot but the pasta was delicious.

"Oh!" Said Sandy admirally, "This pasta is delicious SpongeBob!"

"Why thank you Sandy" Said SpongeBob, I made that in my pineapple."

"Well..." Said Sandy, "What ever you made it with it is the best pasta I have ever tasted!" Sandy then gave SpongeBob a hug making him smile.

After finishing the pasta SpongeBob then got his little kettle and poured some tea in his and Sandy's cups. "Here we are Sandy" said SpongeBob, "Your tea."

"Thank you sweetie" said Sandy, "Your very kind." SpongeBob blushed after he was called sweetie but he then drinks his tea. Putting his cup down SpongeBob got a small velvet box out and he then saw the sunset then he knew that now was the perfect time to ask her.

"Sandy?" He asked.

"Yes SpongeBob?" Said Sandy.

SpongeBob puts his one hand in Sandy's hand and he kept the box in the other hand. He then bent down onto one knee and said...

"Sandy, we have been friends for a very long time and I have been waiting for this for a long time. So what I'm trying to say is..."

He opens the velvet box to reveal a engagement ring which was sitting on a red cushion. It was shini g more brighter than a gem at a crystal store. Sandy's eyes were getting tears but these tears were ones of joy and pure happiness. SpongeBob then popped the question saying...

"Sandy Cheeks, will you marry me?"

Sandy couldn't believe it! The guy she secretly liked had finally asked her to marry him. She then got a hold of herself and have SpongeBob the biggest hug he had even been given. "Yes SpongeBob!" Said Sandy, "I will marry you!"

With that SpongeBob slid the engagement ring onto Sandy's finger and before he knew it Sandy took off her helmet and gave him the most passionate kiss that he was ever given.

SpongeBob was quick to kiss back and so the two were now kissing at their perfect picnic spot as the sun started to set. They kissed for a solid minute until Sandy needed her helmet back on. They broke the kiss and Sandy places her helmet back on.

"You're really a romantic person SpongeBob" said Sandy, "Thank you."

"You are very welcome love" said SpongeBob, "Now you want a slice of apple pie?" Sandy looked at it in admiration seeing how perfectly baked it was. "Oh yes please!" Said Sandy.

SpongeBob then cuts a slice for Sandy and then cuts a slice for himself. The two take a bite but when Sandy did she thought of the pie was very tasty.

"Oh this is delicious!" Said Sandy, "I love apple pie!" SpongeBob smiled at her and continued eating his piece. Minutes after eating the pie the two looked at the sunset.

Sandy looked at her engagement ring with awe. She was going to love her future with her new husband. SpongeBob on the other hand was going to enjoy his future with his new wife. The sunset was lovely but SpongeBob knew nothing could compare anything more beautiful than Sandy.

The End

This idea was started yesterday and it was finished today. Anyway hope you enjoyed it. Reviews would be nice.


End file.
